Chuva de estrelas
by GredW
Summary: OS Slash - Se passe pendant le tome 7, après le retour de Ron auprès de Harry et Hermione. Il essaie de se faire pardonner et n'agit pas comme d'habitude, ce qui agace un peu Harry. Une nuit, ils assistent à une pluie d'étoiles et Ron se souvient...


**Titre : **Chuva de estrelas  
**Pairing :** Harry Potter/Ron Weasley  
**Rating :** G  
**Disclaimer :** Je vous assure que tout appartient à JKR.  
**Ndla :** Ecrit sur le thème "Wish upon a star", pour le thème de la semaine du forum La Lanterne Fringante.  
Buddhaformattie (aka Ruika) en a écrit une préquelle qui s'appelle : "Glace Pomme !", que vous pourrez retrouver sur son lj (passer par mon profil).  
Pour les reviews anonymes, laissez-moi une adresse mail sur laquelle vous répondre ou rendez-vous sur mon lj pour lire votre réponse.

* * *

**Chuva de estrelas**

Harry ne dit rien quand il vit son meilleur ami s'approcher de lui. Le rouquin agissait toujours précautionneusement depuis qu'il était revenu au campement. Il veillait constamment à ne pas les déranger, Hermione et lui, s'excusant sans cesse à chacun de ses mouvements. Ç'en était presque devenu agaçant. En tout cas, cela n'arrangeait pas l'humeur de leur amie. Le jeune Potter essayait de ne pas trop mal le prendre. Mais, il devait avouer qu'il préférait le Ron limite lourdaud qu'il connaissait depuis ses onze ans que le nouveau trop empressé de bien faire.

Le roux s'assit à ses côtés, toujours silencieux. Harry bailla.

« Ce n'est pas encore ton tour… », dit-il finalement.

Ron haussa les épaules.

« - Je me suis réveillé et je n'arrive plus à m'endormir… »

L'autre hocha la tête puis la releva, se replongeant dans la contemplation du ciel. Il savait que Hermione le réprimanderait si elle le voyait ainsi au lieu de surveiller les alentours. Cependant, il ne réussissait pas à se concentrer sur sa tâche, son esprit vagabondait. La différence, cette nuit-là, était que d'habitude son objet de divagation n'était pas installé près de lui. Il s'était souvent demandé où était leur ami, espérant qu'il aille bien. Un scintillement fugace ramena son attention sur ce qu'il se passait au-dessus de lui. Il fronça les sourcils, fixant attentivement le ciel. C'est alors qu'il vit un rai de lumière y glisser. Il se redressa légèrement. Cela recommença, confirmant qu'il ne rêvait pas.

« Regarde, Ron, des étoiles filantes ! »

Le jeune Weasley s'installa de telle façon qu'il puisse profiter du spectacle, lui aussi. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant quelques minutes, couchés l'un près de l'autre, leurs têtes se touchant presque.

« - Oh, ça me fait penser, commença le roux, quand j'étais p'tit… Avec ma famille, on allait dans le jardin et on regardait les nuits de "pluie" d'étoiles, comme les appelle maman… Elle m'a toujours dit qu'il faut faire un vœu. On ferme fort les yeux et, dans sa tête ou tout bas, on répète son vœu pour que l'étoile puisse l'emmener avec elle et qu'elle l'exauce… Les vœux sorciers sont magiques, ils se réalisent à coup sûr ! »

Le Survivant ricana.

« Rigole pas, Harry ! Je te dis que ça marche ! À chaque fois que je demandais un gros gâteau ou mon plat favori, j'l'avais toujours le lendemain… Et pourtant, j'disais rien à maman. À ce qu'i' paraît quand tu racontes avant qu'ça arrive, ça annule ton vœu. »

Le Survivant secoua la tête, amusé. Il ne voulait pas décevoir son meilleur ami mais, il était persuadé que madame Weasley, connaissant son garçon, lui offrait une petite magie maternelle pour lui faire plaisir. De plus, ces croyances étaient aussi diffusées dans le monde moldu. Plus d'une fois, il avait lui-même souhaité qu'on vienne le délivrer de son placard… Il sourit, se souvenant de Hagrid qui était venu à son secours… Finalement, Ron n'avait peut-être pas tort.

« Ah, je vois bien que tu m'crois pas ! Attends, j'avais t'l'prouver dès qu'y'aura une nouvelle étoile…  
- Comment je saurais si tu as été exaucé, si tu ne peux rien me révéler ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, percevant la gêne du rouquin. Il lui semblait, à la lumière vacillante de la baguette de Hermione, que son ami rougissait.

« - Je… tu verras bien… »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se turent. Le cœur du brun commença à battre à un rythme fou. Il déglutit. Ron releva les yeux vers le ciel mais Harry continuait à l'observer. Depuis le retour du jeune Weasley, il avait remarqué que celui-ci essayait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Pourtant Potter ne saisissait pas le message. Ou plutôt, il avait peur de mal le comprendre. Et pourtant… Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par un cri :

« Tiens, en voilà une ! »

Ronald ferma les yeux.

« Mon vœu va se réaliser, tu vas voir… »

Fasciné, le Survivant vit Ron, les paupières closes, marmonner des paroles silencieuses. Soudainement, sans y réfléchir, le brun s'approcha de son meilleur ami et lui prit le menton entre ses doigts. Il tourna son visage vers lui et, toujours sans se poser de questions, déposa ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre sorcier. Le baiser d'abord chaste devint un peu plus passionné quand le roux en prit le contrôle. Les deux garçons s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine. Le pouls du brun ne s'était jamais autant emballé. Quand ils se séparèrent, Ron posa son front sur celui de l'ancien attrapeur.

« Tu vois, j't'l'avais dit ! souffla-t-il.

- Tais-toi et ne t'arrête pas, murmura Harry.  
- Hé, rappelle-toi ! Faut pas dévoiler ses vœux avant si on ne veut p… humpf… »

Le reste se perdit, comme la patience de Potter, qui, comme à son habitude, agissait avant de réfléchir.

Le sourire de Hermione, le lendemain, alors qu'elle les avait trouvés endormis et enlacés, réconforta Harry. La jeune fille continuait à ne pas adresser un mot à Ron mais, elle fit un clin d'œil au brun, qui se sentit presque rougir. Ce dernier remercia les étoiles et surtout madame Weasley… si elle avait pu se douter de ce qu'il allait découler de ses enseignements …

Le soir venu, quand Ronald vint le rejoindre pour qu'il ne se sente pas seul pendant son temps de garde, le cœur du Survivant battit de nouveau la mesure, coordonné avec celui de son petit ami. Même s'il n'y avait pas eu d'étoiles filantes, Harry avait l'impression que tous ses vœux avaient été exaucés.


End file.
